The secret: Naruto Uzumaki story
by nicoleandmagic
Summary: The war between Vampires and Werewolves has been going on for centuries and innocent lives got caught up in it much too often. Minato was one of the Vampires who wanted to stop it. Can orphan Naruto with a scarred past overcome finding out what he truly is? -VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF FIC-


Opening story  
Cool tears slid down his face as he let out a soft whine. "Daddy Don't leave me here!" He felt a soft hand stroke his cheek.  
"Naruto it will be ok, Minato will come back soon." Kushina smiled while hiding her own tears "He'll be alright." The redhead soothed. Rain poured heavier while Kushina tried to keep Naruto dry in her jacket.

* * *

The war between Vampires and Werewolves has been going on for centuries and innocent lives got caught up in it much too often. Minato was one of the Vampires who wanted to stop it after meeting Kushina they moved to The village hidden in the leaves and offered to protected the humans if they were allowed to stay, as expected they agreed and peace between the Humans and the Namikaze vampires started. Four years after their first child was born 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' they were under their most horrendous attack by the Werewolves and as he swore, Minato went to protect the humans...

* * *

"Kushina! We need you." An teenage voice shouted as he pulled on her arm "Minato is having a hard time fighting them off and we need your help.  
Kushina's shoulders started to shake "I-I can't leave him. I can't leave Naruto!" Kushina cried while she gripped onto the blond tighter.  
"I promise to look after him." the silver haired shinobi said with a determined look "I won't let anything happen to my sensei's son."  
The Fiery redhead looked up and gave a hard nod "F-for the village!" she turned her head to the small boy in her arms "I'll be back soon...Naruto" She whispered before pushing herself of the ground and leaving the blond in the younger shinobi's arms. The silver haired ninja stuck his face up to the rain and sniffed.  
His eyes widened suddenly "We have to get out of here, Danger is coming." He pulled Naruto closer to his body and ran against the wind "I have to outrun hi-" Kakashi's sentence was suddenly pulled to a halt as a giant figure leapt through the air with a ear shattering roar. Just as the the claws were going to slice through Kakashi the small body of the blond vampire moved using his enhanced speed and strength to push the silver haired shinobi who was now frozen to the spot out the way.

All Kakashi saw was the beast launching itself at him then a great pressure at his side before flying across the pavement and smashing against the wall.  
As he raised his head he noticed three things. The smell of purebloods' blood around him and Naruto shakely holding his stomach, bent over with pain. "Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" The third thing he noticed was a great beast looming over naruto, drooling and growling "Time to die." the words came out of the creatures mouth in a rough grumble "...Son of the purebloods" he spoke before forcing his wide jaws to open wider into a devilish grin.

Naruto fell backwards while shaking in pain. "Naruto!" Kakashi screamed as he tried to run over to the small child.  
"I won't let you!" the beast snapped as he pounced over to Naruto trying to bite and scratch him, the wolf would have succeeded in killing the boy if it wasn't for the blond haired boy shooting up from his unconscious mind.

Naruto was growling ferociously, his usually smooth face now had three whisker like scar's and his short blond hair took on a reddish tint to it while looking more wild than normal. Naruto snarled, showing his two elongated fangs and sharp incisors. "Naruto, you have to run aw-" Kakashi didn't have time to finish his sentence because Naruto stood up on all fours and ran at the werewolf, pushing his humongous form onto the ground. Kakashi watched in awe as the small boy tore open the beasts throat and guzzled the blood that was rapidly leaking out. The werewolf wined and made pleas of help but none came, the wolf watched with wide eyes at the thing before him. He started choking on his own blood, taking in huge breathes in till his eyes rolled back into his head.

"W-What?!" Kakashi watched the boy, to scared to help him. The boy had transformed into something even the silver haired Shinobi could not explain.  
Kakashi wanted to run away, he wanted to forget what he had see back there but the image of the dying werewolf and the strange vampire burnt on to his eyelids."N-Naruto?" he called, but the boy continued to rip and tear at the beast's throat. He managed to stand up while cradling his bruised arm, as he was limping over to the small vampire, Kushina appeared in front of him with a gaping hole in her shoulder. "Where is he? Where's Naruto?" She asked.  
Kakashi just peered past her shoulder at the boy, shame evident in his eyes. Kushina got the message and turned around only to come face to face with a monster boy. "Naruto?" She cried as she watched him tear more holes into the beast "Dammit Kakashi, you promised you would take care of him." She shouted, seeming to catch attention of the beast boy in front of them. He raised his head from the body as his deep red eyes bore into the soul of everyone around him. He limped over to the red haired woman while laying a hand around her "Mummy!" he whined, fear laced his voice "Don't leave me again!"  
Kakashi and Kushina looked in shock at the boy in front of them, a second ago he was eating for a live body and now he is crying for his mummy. Tears streaked down his face as he dug his claws harder into his mother's flesh. "Naruto its alright, i'm here now so you can let go." but Naruto just cried harder and dug his claws down deeper. "Naruto, you have to stop that. You're hurting me." blood started to drip down her leg as she frantically tried to pull Naruto of her.

Naruto let go and cried "I'm sorry, Super sorry." as he licked the blood of his claws with a strange fascination. Kakashi looked down in disgust "Are you ok, Kushina?" she looked down at her son and then back to Kakashi "He got caught by werewolf claws, didn't he." Kakashi just nodded "We have to seal it before it fully destroys Naruto sanity." Kakashi's eye was wide "But that would...Kill you in the process!" Kushina looked solemnly and nodded.  
"Get Minato here." she ordered.

As quick as he zoomed to get Minato, he returned Next to a heavily bleeding man with shining blond hair. "Minato!" the red-head gasped. He didn't speak nor move as he saw the state Naruto and Kushina "I should of protected you..." he spoke in defeat. Kushina shook her head "It wasn't your fault, Fate had chosen for our little Naruto." She looked at the small boy who was scanning the people in front of him "I'm going to seal the supernatural side of him using Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū/sealing technique phantom dragon nine consuming seals." The red head looked at Minato and gave a sad smile as she started to make the hand signs "I love you, Minato." before the older blond could stop her a large blue light erupted around her and soon followed by nine green spiral balls around Naruto. "No...You shouldn't have done this" Minato cried, feeling cold tears slide down his pale face. "With my injures, i would have died anyway, but at least this way i can make up for it." Minato looked down at his own huge wound in his chest and then back at the struggling Kushina  
"Then, if our son has to live his life with no parents then i will seal his vampire side so he will have an almost normal life" Kushina looked shocked at what he was saying until she saw his giant rip in his chest "Minato..." The glowing read head called. Kakashi, who was staring silently at the whole situation finally spoke "I will promise to look after Naruto with my life." Minato and Kushina both smiled at the young teen and nodded.  
"I will entrust this to you Kakashi." the older blond spoke as he started to make the seals "Sealing technique - phantom dragon nine consuming seals!" a blue light shone around him and light the already spinning spirals with a brighter green, making them expand double the size of the originals "I love you Kushina, and Naruto you grow big and strong." Kushina look at her vampire husband with a small smile.  
"I love you too, Minato." they both nodded before shouting "SEAL!" together.  
The light expanded, making a huge shock wave of light over the village like a cloak "This...is the end."


End file.
